


Genesis

by cassidyxns



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aerialbots - Freeform, Earth Defense Command, Gen, Marissa Faireborn - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers G1 - Freeform, Transformers Generation 1, transformers oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidyxns/pseuds/cassidyxns
Summary: It is the year 2005, and Earth Defense Command pilot Cassandra Paxton returns from a several month odyssey in space only to find herself thrown into a series of events that lead up to the inevitable. [Prelude to Transformers: The Movie]





	Genesis

Planet Earth  
Earth Defense Command Headquarters, Oregon  
July 10, 1995  
  


The harsh drumming of rainfall on the hanger’s roofs was the only thing that was distracting Silverbolt from the constant bickering of his teammates. None of them were happy about being landlocked, him included, but there was nothing they can do about it. They were under strict orders to stay inside until further notice. To Slingshot, the order was an insult, and it was known that he didn’t take insults lightly.  
  
“It doesn’t surprise me that the humans would underestimate our abilities like this. They’re so primitive. Do they really think we can’t handle a little rain?” Slingshot was letting loose his built-up steam, which was usually fine, when it didn’t drag on more than an hour.  
  
“Alright, Slingshot.” Silverbolt turned from where he standing, his back no longer facing him. “Are you done? All you’re doing is pushing your frustrations on to us. If they say the storm is too dangerous to fly in, it’s because it probably is.”  
  
Slingshot huffed some hot air from his vents in silent surrender, before sitting down on the hanger’s concrete flooring.  
  
“Besides, don’t you think it’s nice to have a break for once? We’re always flying around. Being on the ground is kind of nice.” Silverbolt pitched, receiving groans and moans in response. He frowned, wishing that for once his team could appreciate something that didn’t involve farting around in the clouds.  
  
“Yeah, well you’re the only one that feels that way. What do you think being an Aerialbot means?” Air Raid snarked in his familiar, condescending tone.  
Silverbolt was used to it, and learned to not take it personally. At the end of the day, despite the attitude and insults, they’re still a team. A team with a shitty attitude, nonetheless.

For some time, all they did was sit in silence, listening to the storm batter down from all sides. It was a comforting silence, and Silverbolt actually felt like, for the first time in years, he could relax.  
  
That was until, one of the loudest shrieks the gestalt leader had ever heard came out of Fireflight, causing mild panic from the gestalt team as they scrambled to decide if they should start screaming too. In the midst of the chaos, Silverbolt spotted a small figure dash behind the pile of storage crates in the corner.  
  
“What was that for?!” Slingshot screamed, jabbing Fireflight in the side. “Have you completely lost it?”  
  
“I saw this small creature by my feet. I didn’t know what it was! It startled me!” Fireflight cried, and was still circling his proximity in fear that it would return. The other Aerialbots were looking around their feet too, just in case.  
  
Silverbolt kept his sight on that corner, putting his hand up to silence his teammates. Because they were all worked up, they almost started getting snippy with him too, before following that his optics were locked onto their unsuspecting guest.  
  
Silverbolt silently and slowly approached the crates, the rest of the Aerialbots behind him, keeping their distance in fear that it could be, as Air Raid so kindly put it, an alien from outer space here to lay its eggs inside them. Slingshot had to momentarily remind him that they were aliens from outer space, in the most scornful way he possibly could.  
  
Silverbolt had, yet again, tuned out the conversation behind him. Leaning down, he managed to get a peak of some ash-brown hair, before it retreated farther behind the crates. He motioned behind him for the others to “shoo”, so they weren’t all so cluttered around whomever it was. Pushing aside some more crates, the hanger was void of any noise but the rain, the suspense as the team watched Silverbolt distracting them from anything they had to say.  
  
After gently moving the remaining boxes, the small silhouette of a child came into view. She was curled up, clutching her knees. Her hair and clothes were drenched from the rain, leaving small puddles around where she sat.  
  
At this, Slingshot burst out laughing, playfully jabbing Fireflight again. “A little human scared you! Oh, I’m never letting this go!”  
  
“I hate you.” Was all he could come up with, groaning.  
  
Silverbolt’s optics just looked at her, because at the moment, that seemed like the only thing he could do. Should he leave her here? Should he pick her up? After some consideration, he concluded that may be the best course of action. As he reached his hand down for her, she scurried farther back against the wall, and her glossy brown eyes looked up at his. Silverbolt paused, noticing that she was… Did the humans call it crying? She wiped her face, snuffling her agitated and red nose.  
  
“I read about this once. Humans do that when they’re stressed.” Fireflight pitched in, crouching down beside Silverbolt. “It also says they do it when they’re overjoyed, but…” Silverbolt frowned at him. Not exactly the best time to be describing in book detail what a crying child’s emotions could mean. It was obvious to anyone with optics that she was not the latter.  
“Well, what should we do?” Skydive asked, hands on hips as he stood behind his two crouched comrades.  
  
“Yeah, she’s clearly petrified. We should call Captain Faireborn-” Silverbolt was cut off by a sharp “no”.  
  
The little girl was now standing, maintaining eye contact with him. In sync, all their optics moved down to look at her.  
  
“Please… Don’t call Marissa.” Her voice was hoarse and quiet.  
  
“Why?” Fireflight asked. “Don’t humans like to be with other members of their kind? You also are quite young to be wandering around this part of headquarters. Everything I’ve read has stated that young humans must be accompanied by an adult.”  
  
“I just… I can’t.” The little girl said, looking down at her feet.  
  
Silverbolt curled his lips anxiously, completely feeling out of his comfort zone right now. He was a war-hardened gestalt leader, yet he couldn’t figure out how to handle a human youth? Sometimes it goes over his head the things he still has yet to learn.  
  
“Why not? Have you committed a crime?” Skydive asked, hands on hips, genuinely curious.  
  
She shook her head no, sitting back down on the floor. Skydive huffed some air in disappointed, expecting a more exciting answer than that. Silverbolt looked at Fireflight for help, but he was equally as confused as to handle this. He just shrugged. So what now?  
  
A loud clap of thunder rang from outside, causing the power to flicker for a moment. Silence followed as all of them shared alarmed glances.  
  
“Alright, well… Looks like you’re stuck here, kiddo.” Skydive pitched, scooting a few nearby crates away to make room for him to sit. Fireflight and Silverbolt took his cue, and sat as well. Fireflight turned around, glancing back at Air Raid and Slingshot, who seemed to be conversing silently amongst themselves on the farther side of the hanger.  
  
“So, you got a name there, killer? I mean, it’s a fair title, considering you almost killed Fireflight here with a spark-attack!” Skydive playfully nudged his teammate, who only rolled his optics.  
  
“Oh, ha-ha. You almost got me with that one. So creative.” Fireflight groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. No one was going to let him live that down anytime soon.  
  
Looking up at the three Aerialbots sitting criss-cross around her, she gave small chuckle, amused at the sight of three giant alien robots sitting in a neat semi-circle around her. Clearly charmed by the display, she flashed the trio a smirk, and spoke.  
  
“My name is Cassandra Paxton.”


End file.
